Soul Eater: The Dragon Witch
by author-144
Summary: A witch lurking in the shadows, an organization trying to revive the madness in the world, and it's up to Death the Kid to save the world. However, through all the madness and turmoil is a girl who saves his life. Once they realize their feelings for each other, can they stop the world's destruction without getting one another killed?... Better than it sounds! :) Death the KidXOC
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The clouds moved across the grinning moon as it smiled its eerie smile upon the world, eyes widened. It shone down on a tall boy with a black suit. He had jet-black hair with three white stripes on the left. His hands were shoved in his pockets, concealing the two pistols he was carrying.

"Kid, this is crazy!" A muffled voice protested as the boy continued to walk down the wet alley from the recent downpour. Kid pulled the pistols out.

"What, Liz?"

"I said this is CRAZY!" Liz complained loudly. "You're the only one who sensed that soul that was 'supposedly' following us. You've had a lot of missions and you're tired, so you might have dreamed it. Really, we should head home, it's getting late and everyone came over for dinner."

"Not yet, Liz." Kid replied, continuing down the dark alley. "I got a good sense of the soul that was following us. She was perfectly, in every way, symmetrical. I'm not going to stop looking until I find her again."

"Whatever you say, Kiddo." Liz agreed reluctantly. They continued to walk down the street, the lamps overhead producing hardly any light. Kid stopped under one to examine his suit in the dim light. It had three white stripes on each shoulder seam, and three down the middle of the jacket where his buttons were. There was a cartoon-like skull under the collar of his shirt; it was completely symmetrical, save for his hair.

"Patty, you're awfully quiet. Are you alri-! Who is that?!" Kid broke off in a gasp. A tall, large hooded figure was making his way towards the trio.

"Well, you've lost track of the girl's soul. Maybe we should turn around." Liz suggested shakily.

"No, we would seem rude," Kid argued. "And I have to find that girl." Kid lifted his chin and walked taller. The figure got closer and as he passed Kid, he shouldered him.

Suddenly, Kid was being held against a wall by his collar. The being was holding him.

"How dare you shoulder me!" The being shrieked in an unusually high-pitched voice. Kid was dumbfounded, and then mentally shook himself.

"Uh, you must be mistaken. You bumped into me." Kid replied smoothly. "So I'm going to have to ask you to take your hands off me before you ruin my symmetry."

"SHUT UP!" The being screamed. Kid just leaned against the wall in utter confusion, and then realization hit him like a bolt of lightning.

"Oh I see. The madness that was spread through the world a couple of months ago hit you and you never recovered." Kid said, the being only cackled loudly.

"I'm a slave to the madness. The only people we can blame are the DWMA for not stopping it in time." the being explained in a high-pitched voice.

"We?" Kid asked. The being snickered and several more hooded figures flooded the alley. They surrounded the trio; there must have been 50 of them.

"Hmm, surrounded, hopelessly outnumbered, out of earshot, this could end badly." Kid murmured.

"You think?!" Liz demanded. "We should have left when I said."

"Liz, calm down, your soul is shaking." Kid said.

"HAHAHA!" Sissy's scared!" Patty yelled obnoxiously.

"I am not!" Liz retorted."Kid, what do we do?" she demanded as the beings closed in. The first being reached them, but before Kid could shoot or Liz could yell, there was a blue flash of light and all the figures fell, save for the first one.

"Kid, please tell me that you just shot us so fast that we didn't notice it?" Liz asked in a warning tone.

"What?!" the first figure screeched, he then whirled on Kid, pointing a gnarled finger at him. "This is your entire fault!" The figure pulled out a knife and raised it over his head.

"KID!" Liz screamed. Just as the knife was coming down, a girl jumped off the building overhead. She had two silver katanas in her hands as she landed swiftly behind the man, stabbing him.

Kid suddenly forgot how to breathe. This was the soul he was looking for! She was strikingly beautiful with long black hair tied up into a ponytail. Her bangs were braided around both sides of her head and under it. Her sharp green eyes met Kid's two-toned amber eyes for a brief moment.

Before Kid could say anything; move, breathe, blink; the girl had jumped again and was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kid stormed back into his mansion-like house, slamming the door after Liz and Patty.

"Kid, you shouldn't do that, you know." Liz said, straightening her cowboy hat. "You're gonna mess up your paintings." Then Kid was on the ground, crying and pounding the floor with his fist.

"I'm worthless! An asymmetrical piece of garbage! I don't deserve to live!"

"Oh, Kid, you deserve to live." Patty said, crouching down and patting Kid on the back.

"Yeah, and pull yourself together, seriously. This is the second time you've done this today." Liz added forcefully.

"It is?" Kid asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Yes! You did it earlier when you let that girl escape -…"

"I'm an asymmetrical piece of garbage! How could I let something with such beautiful symmetry go?! Dammit! I don't deserve to live!" Kid was back on the ground.

"Kid, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Liz stood him up and shook him. "Look, everyone came over for dinner. You need to focus. Forget the girl for now; we can look for her tomorrow after school, okay?" Kid had stopped crying and took Liz's hands off his shoulders; straightening his suit.

"Liz, shaking me ruins my symmetry you know." He said warningly, taking his shoes off.

"Right, sorry." Liz replied, taking her shoes off; Patty following suit. "Good to have you back."

The trio walked into the kitchen and the dining room next to it as Maka, a shorter girl with ashen-blonde hair held in pigtails and emerald green eyes, was setting stir-fry dinner on the table.

"Maka, this looks amazing!" Liz exclaimed, sitting down at the table. Kid and Patty sat down as well' Kid at the head and Patty next to Liz. Maka's cheeks turned pink.

"Oh, thanks."

"YES! THIS MEAL LOOKS FIT FOR A GOD LIKE ME!" Black*Star, Kid's obnoxious blue-haired friend, shouted.

"Black*Star, be quiet and eat!" Tsubaki said in protest. She was tall, with her hair up in a ponytail that almost reached the floor.

"Kid, this is your plate. I… I know you like symmetry." Maka said, placing a plate in front of him. The rice was evenly laid out with the meats and vegetables symmetrical on both sides.

"Maka, you truly are amazing!" Kid said, smiling pleasantly at her. The unusually quiet, spiky white-haired boy named Soul shot Kid a glare, showing shark-like teeth. Then, he closed his eyes again; hands in his pockets.

"Jealous much?" Liz asked, and Maka blushed an even redder color.

"Don't worry." Patty said, eating a piece of meat. She swallowed before continuing. "Kid's already found a girl -." Kid dropped his chopsticks on the table with a loud 'clang' and slapped his hand over Patty's mouth. Everyone froze, eyes wide, at Kid's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Be quiet, Patty. Eat the food Maka made, okay?" he said in a low voice. Kid removed his hand, picked up his chopsticks, and continued to eat as everyone just stared.

"So, Kid," Black*Star said after a while, breaking the awkward silence. "Are you going to tell us what just happened, or -?" He broke off as Kid sighed, setting down his chopsticks and shutting his eyes.

"I will tell you and Soul _privately_," Kid opened one eye and examined everyone at the table with a pause to emphasize his point. "After dinner and before you go." He picked up his chopsticks a second time and continued to eat. As a light conversation was kept throughout the meal, Kid could only process one thought.

"_Why did I let her go?"_

"You're saying you let her go?!" Black*Star demanded.

"'The perfect girl with flawless symmetry' as you say." Soul said.

"My mind just slipped, okay!?" Kid punched the shut door in his symmetrical room. His mind slipped back to earlier that evening -.

_The girl jumped off the wall of one building, off the wall of the opposite building and repeated this process until she disappeared over the rooftops. Kid sat there_, _dumbfounded. Then, he was on the ground, blood pouring from his mouth. Liz and Patty had to carry him halfway back to the house before he awoke._

"Kid," Soul's voice and warm hand on his shoulder jolted him back to reality. "You'll find her. We'll help you look for her tomorrow after school."

"Yeah!" Black*Star gave him a thumbs up. Kid ushered them to front door and then, once they were gone, slumped to the ground.

"This is impossible." He thought.

"_Too many." _She thought, panting. _"Too many stairs that lead up to this school."_

"That must be a workout." A muffled voice observed as the girl, tall with black hair up in a ponytail; bangs braided around both sides of her head and under her ponytail, stopped for a break. She pulled two silver, twin katanas out of their sheaths and they transformed. The tallest one, a sandy-blonde haired blue eyes boy, stretched and continued what he was saying. "You should take a break." He said through a yawn.

"Or you two should carry me instead of me carrying you." The girl replied teasingly, smoothing her black hooded sweatshirt. She turned and straightened the tall boy's tight white shirt. "We have to look our best today, Makoto. As if we're not still scraping by on the streets, okay?" Makoto ran a hand through his sandy hair and nodded.

"You too, Katashi." The girl straightened the quiet, black-haired boy's black shirt. The boy just looked at the girl with blue, intelligent eyes.

"And what about you, Mayu?" he asked. "How are you coping with all of this?" Mayu glanced up at Katashi. The boy was naturally a quiet, observant, polite, humble, and any time he spoke, people listened. Mayu bit her lip and swallowed, knowing that she had to reply truthfully.

"Just nervous." Mayu replied with a smile. _"Confidence, confidence." _She thought. Katashi just stared at her with his sharp blue eyes.

"Hey, are you the new students?" The trio looked up to see a girl waving at them from the top of the stairs. She had ashen-blonde hair held up in pigtails with emerald eyes. Mayu smiled and ran up the stairs with the katanas right behind her.

"Yeah, I'm Mayu Yuka! And these are my weapons, Makoto and Katashi Yuka."

"I'm Maka, glad to meet you! I'm here to show you around." Although Maka was friendly enough, Mayu remained silent as she was showed the different classrooms and the Death Room. Finally she came to her class, Crescent Moon.

"Right on time, Maka." Said a creepy man with silver hair and glasses. He wore a lab coat with stitching all over it… and on his face too?" "Class, this is Mayu Yuka and her weapon partners." There was a loud thud.

"Uh, Dr. Stein?" A boy with spiky white hair said. "Kid just passed out again."

"YOU!" a boy, supposedly the one that fell on the ground, stood and pointed at her. Mayu caught her breath as she recognized the boy she had saved from last night. Three white stripes on the left, two-toned amber eyes, a perfectly symmetrical suit…

On instant reaction from living on the streets, Mayu got into a fighting stance, her two katanas at the ready. Kid had climbed down the stairs and was nearing her but froze when he saw her.

"Careful, Kid," Stein said with a laugh. "She's and assassin, she will fight."

"ANOTHER ASSASSIN, HUH?!" A blue-haired boy stood and yelled. "So, what, do you think you're a bigger star than me?"

"What?" Mayu asked, confused.

"Ignore him." Stein said, rolling his eyes. "Black*Star's just an idiot. You can put your weapons down, there's no need to be defensive." Mayu left Makoto and Katashi to transform as she walked up the same stairs as Kid and sat in the empty seats there. Unfortunately, Kid sat next to her.

"Welcome to the DWMA." Kid said quietly as Stein began class.

"Thanks." Mayu whispered back.

"Ok, class, today we will be dissecting -…" Mayu took notes throughout the class as she and Kid kept a light conversation. They exchanged the notes they took to make sure they weren't missing anything, and laughed at Stein's expense. At the end of class, Mayu stood, gathering her notes. She held her hand out to Kid.

"Truce?" she asked. Kid smiled.

"Truce." He replied, and shook her hand. "Where do you live, maybe I could come over?" Mayu froze, looking at her feet as the classroom emptied.

"I don't have one." She said.

"Oh." Kid replied. An odd silence stretched out, and Kid looked up at her with a smile again. "You could move in with me."

**I hate myself for leaving a cliffhanger, 'cause that drives me crazy too. I'm not going to ask you to review or anything, but if you can, it's appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What?" Mayu blinked, staring blankly at Kid.

"I said, 'do you want to live with me?'" Kid repeated, his two-toned amber eyes watching her. Mayu's breath became shorter and shorter, her head growing lighter by the second. She stepped over to the wall next to her to balance herself, only to watch it move to its actual position, 10 feet away. Mayu fell and Kid caught her before she hit the ground. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Hey, are you serious?" Mayu mocked his tone.

"Of course!" Kid scoffed. "I don't make such requests lightly!"

"Oh, so you're requesting it now." Mayu looked up at Kid teasingly. Kid pulled her onto her feet, and then she tripped again. She fell onto Kid and they fell back onto the table behind them. Mayu's heart began to thump loudly and she hoped that Kid couldn't hear it.

"Yes, I'm requesting it." A voice tickled her ear. Mayu looked up to see Kid's teasing eyes sparkling.

"Mayu, are you coming?" Makoto's voice sounded through the door in the hallway. Before the pair could move, he came through the doorway. "Where are –HEY!" When Makoto saw Kid, his arm became the blade of the Katana. He was up the steps in a matter of seconds and pushed Kid against the wall, holding him against the wall with his opposite forearm while putting the blade of the Katana to his throat. "Who the HELL do you think you are touching her like that?!" He snapped. Kid's eyes widened.

"No, Makoto, it's not like that -… you don't understand…. Nothing happened!" Mayu stammered in protest, shaking her head and grabbing his shoulders. He shrugged her off.

"We all made a promise," Makoto turned his head to Mayu. "To protect each other. Now, I'm keeping that promise." He turned and glared at Kid.

"What happened?" The trio turned to the voices. There were two blonde girls, one taller than the other, and with white jackets that stopped just below their chests; and atop their heads they wore cowboy hats. Behind them stood Katashi.

"I saw what was happening and got Kid's weapon partners." He explained quietly. Mayu nodded, and then turned to address Makoto as well as the trio in the doorway.

"Kid and I were talking and I tripped and we fell. And just so you know, we're staying with Kid so you should be nicer." Mayu added forcefully. Makoto's jaw dropped.

"What? Why!? Our place is great!"

"From what I've heard, you don't have a place." Kid noted.

"SHUT UP!"

"But he's right." Mayu said. "And I accept." She added to Kid, who nodded with a smile. Makoto sighed in agitation before taking his arm off Kid's chest and turning his Katana back into a hand. He walked down the steps and out the door.

"Why is he so upset?" Kid asked, straightening his suit.

"I didn't consult with him before agreeing." Mayu muttered. Kid paused before replying.

"You must be pretty close." Mayu glanced at Kid with surprise at his suddenly soft tone, and then he straightened up. He turned to Mayu with a sly smile. "So, how about you let me take you top dinner? My treat."

"What about Makoto and Katashi?" Mayu asked uncertainly.

"Liz and Patty will take care of them."

"The two blonde girls?" Kid nodded and put his hand out.

"Are you coming?"

8888DTK8888

"So you have an obsession with symmetry?" Mayu asked as the pair walked home in the fading sunlight. The sun was trying not to fall asleep as it fell over the horizon, casting orange rays across the sky.

Kid and Mayu had gone to dinner, a hearty meal of rice and noodles, and had shared a little bit about themselves by re-telling old stories from their past. Kid's being more about asymmetrical-based tantrums, and Mayu's being more about her clumsiness.

"The balance between left and right, it must be perfect." Kid said. "Like the sky. A perfect set of clouds and hue of orange on both sides of the sun. Beautiful." Kid took his eyes of the sky and looked at her. "And you. Two braids, two sharp green eyes, a perfectly symmetrical figure. Beautiful." Mayu began to blush a bright red.

"Oh." She whispered, and then gasped at the sight of Kid's house. "It- it's like a mansion."

"That's everyone's reaction." Kid said with a smile. The pair walked into the kitchen to see Liz and Patty finishing up the dishes while Makoto and Katashi were cleaning the table and sweeping.

"Welcome back!" Liz said, announcing their arrival.

"Hi!" The other three said in unison.

"What happened here?" Kid asked. Liz smiled.

"Nothing. We just ate dinner and had a good time doing it." She said.

"That's funny; I was going to say the same thing." Kid smiled back. Patty yawned loudly.

"I'm tired."

"So are the rest of us." Makoto replied, yawning too.

"There are couches in the living room for you two." Kid pointed to Katashi and Makoto. "And there's a bedroom upstairs for you, Mayu."

"That's not going to work." Makoto said instantly. Kid turned.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, we're in a new place with strange people, so if we're not together, we won't sleep."

"So now you're threatening me?" Kid asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No, no, he meant that sleeping will be impossible." Mayu explained quickly.

"Oh." Kid's gaze softened as he looked at her, and then hardened again. "Can we try it, please?" Mayu sighed.

"Okay." She said. Katashi hung his head and Makoto sighed, irritated. Kid showed Mayu up to her room.

"Are you okay? Are you comfortable?" Kid asked.

"I'm fine." Mayu lied. _"I'd really be fine if Makoto and Katashi were here." _ She thought.

"Good night." Kid turned out her light and shut the door. Mayu didn't even bother trying to sleep, and her eyes never grew heavy. Instead, she looked across the empty room at the dresser's digital alarm clock on the far side of the room. "11:00, 12:00, 1:00, 2:30, 3:00, 4:00."

At 4:30 AM, her door opened to reveal Makoto and Katashi holding blankets and pillows.

"Can't sleep?" Mayu asked. The pair shook their heads. "Join the club." They closed the door and set up everything on the floor. Mayu lay on the edge of the bed, the boys lay next to it, and the trio easily fell into sleep.

8888DTK8888

Kid walked into Mayu's room at 6 and turned on the light. Unsurprised, he found Makoto and Katashi lay on the ground next to the bed.

"Time to wake up." He said, and then left to go eat whatever Liz had got up to make. He was rewarded with hot pancakes and bacon. Mayu appeared as he was sitting down, and sat down next to him, dressed and ready for the day. They ate in silence, not because Kid was upset that her brothers had come into her room, but because the meal was so good. Makoto and Katashi appeared next, followed by Patty, and also sat and ate the food.

"Liz, is it okay if I take these two in early, help them get used to things?" Kid asked Liz, who just smiled.

"Yeah, of course, Patty and I will catch up."

Kid led the way out of the house and to school. As they walked, Kid told them about the other friends he had and would introduce them to. A crimson-eyed spiky white-haired boy named Soul, and the taller dark-haired girl that Mayu had seen around named Tsubaki.

"And I don't think that I need to explain Maka." Kid said as they made their way up the stairs.

"Nope, we've met her." Mayu smiled, and the two boys shook their heads. As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, a blue-haired boy dropped down from the top of the building and landed in front of them.

"YOU!" he pointed at Mayu. "Are you an assassin?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I am the great Back*Star! The only assassin at this school, and since there's only room for one, I'm gonna to have to take you out!" The boy yelled obnoxiously.

"Oh really?" Mayu asked, her eyebrows raised and her palms open. Instantly, her two Katanas flew into her hands, and her eyes glinted at the boy's words. "Are you challenging me?"

"YES!" Black*Star yelled. "Kid, go stand by Professor Stein and watch me kill your girlfriend." He pointed to where Professor Stein sat on his swivel chair next to Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki.

"If you think I'm going to stand by and -." Kid stopped talking as Mayu put a Katana in front of him to stop him from advancing.

"Just go." She said. Kid looked at her and nodded. He walked away and Black*Star pulled out a small sword.

"I'm not gonna use my weapon on you, she doesn't need to get hurt. But don't think I'll go easy on you!" he snapped.

"Don't even consider it." Mayu replied with similar fierceness, getting into her battle stance.

"Ready?" they asked in unison.

8888DTK8888

**I hate cliffhangers…. I really do, but I had to stop for a while, and if you have any ideas for this battle, put it in a review and I'll read it.**


	4. Chapter 4 pt I

Chapter 4

"_Ready?" the asked in unison._

Black*Star attacked first, rushing forward, lifting his sword up to his chest to attack.

"Sorry," Mayu said, lifting a Katana and stopping Black*Star in his tracks. "But direct confrontation isn't my style." She spun around, throwing Black*Star's aim off, and kicked him in the face. "Soul force!" Mayu shouted, a visible wavelength on her fingertips. As Black*Star struggled to regain balance, she punched him in the chest and sent him flying across the courtyard. She stood in a defense position and waited, and it didn't take long. A shape rushed out of the dust cloud, sword high. As soon as Black*Star swung his sword at her, Mayu jumped into the air. She landed behind him and crouched on one foot, twisting around and knocking Black*Star off his feet.

"Soul force!" Mayu shouted, thrusting her arm forward only to watch Black*Star dodge it.

"Soul force!" Black*Star repeated, ready to return the attack. Time suddenly seemed to slow as his arm got closer. Mayu, slowly, brought up the hilt of one of her Katanas and blocked his attack. They both turned, back-to-back, and Mayu did a back flip so her feet were on Black*Star's shoulders. She did a double-back flip off his shoulders and landed perfectly, arms and blades extended. Black*Star lay face down on the ground, and his body trembled with effort as he tried to get up.

"How dare… you… defy your… God." He choked out. Mayu snickered.

"You are not my God, and you never will be."

"Ok, now you're going… to die." Black*Star stood up, and then charged forward. He jumped, bringing his sword down onto her. Mayu raised her Katanas and blocked, and suddenly Black*Star was gone.

"Soul force!" shouted a voice from behind her. Mid-turn, a fist slammed into her side. A jolting pain shot through Mayu's body and she could feel her body becoming air-born.

A cloud of dust and debris enveloped Mayu as her body crashed into the cobbled walkway of the courtyard. Her body felt almost unmovable, paralyzed. Black*Star would be here any second, and she had to get up. For the first time in a long time, Mayu felt the ashen taste of fear enter her mouth and throat.

"Move." She whispered as she heard approaching footsteps.

888DTK888

Kid's breath caught in his throat as Black*Star shot Mayu across the courtyard. He couldn't stand to watch this, yet he couldn't refrain himself from doing so. His eyes were glued to the scene of the battle.

"Nervous?" Stein asked. Kid inhaled shakily as Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki glanced anxiously at him.

"Yes." He replied, his voice oddly calm.

"You can't interfere, no matter what happens." Stein said, turning his attention back to the cloud of dust that Mayu disappeared in. Kid turned to him, amber eyes narrowed.

"I will promise you this, is she gets hurt then nothing will stop me from running out there and helping her. Nothing!" he yelled. Stein calmly turned back to Kid.

"Love is a powerful force, isn't it?"

"I don't love her!" Kid snapped. "It's just that I'm her only friend so far, and it's only her second day and she's fighting on of the strongest meisters in the academy."

"So you're going to rush into battle without weapons?" Stein asked inquiringly.

"NOPE! 'Cause we're here!" Patty announced, standing next to Kid.

"Just in time." Stein returned to looking at the now-fading dust cloud.

"Just in time for what?" Liz asked, coming to stand by Patty.

"That." Stein said, nodding to Mayu as she darted out of the cloud at lightning speed. She crashed into Black*Star, slicing his shoulders with her Katanas, and sending him backwards. "Maybe she won't need your help, Kid."

They watched as the fighting pair began a simple role-play; one would advance on the other, striking. The other would block, trying to turn the tables. In this case, Black*Star was attacking and Mayu was defending, although she seemed to be having a hard time. She was trying to attack, but had to stop mid-way to block an on-coming attack.

"See, Mayu and Makoto's fighting styles are offensive. They live to attack, ambush, assassinate, etc." Stein explained, lighting a cigarette. "They're not used to defending; they like to end things before they start. However, so does Black*Star, and it becomes a problem."

"Wait, so what's Katashi's fighting style?" Maka asked.

"Katashi is defensive. This particular fight would be easier for him if it were just him and Makoto. Unfortunately, Black*Star challenged their meister."

Mayu blocked with one Katana and cut Black*Star's leg with the other. As he looked down at his leg to see if the damage was bad, Mayu kicked him in the face, and then knocked his feet out from under him.

"Soul force!" she yelled, and punched Black*Star directly in the small of his back. Black*Star flew across the courtyard and lay face-down, unmoving.

"I'd say that's a defeat." Stein said, letting out a puff of smoke. He suddenly flinched and glanced up at the sky above the courtyard, and Maka did the same. Kid lifted his gaze stiffened. In the sky sat a figure, on a broom, watching the scene below her unfold.

"Wha- what is that?" Soul stammered.

"A witch." Stein replied, fixing his glasses. "And from the looks of her soul, a powerful one." The witch lowered herself onto the ground and stood. She wore a hooded jumpsuit, similar to Medusa's, but without design. She had short, light brown hair with a petite frame, and amber eyes. She turned and looked at Black*Star, who remained unconscious.

"Poor thing," her melodic voice rang out. "He never stood a chance."

"Tsubaki," Stein snapped quietly. "Enchanted Sword Mode."

"What?" the group looked at him.

"I don't like the outlook of this, and since Black*Star's unconscious, he won't be much help. Hurry up." Stein explained, not taking his eyes off the witch. "Soul, Maka, run inside and alert Lord Death that we have a witch on campus."

"Won't you need our help?" Maka asked. Stein turned and gave her a hard stare.

"No."

"Let's just go, Maka." Soul said, tugging on her sleeve. They ran inside at full speed. Stein leaned down and picked up the Enchanted Sword.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized. Tsubaki's face appeared.

"No problem. You ready, Kid?" she asked. Stein turned to see Kid already waiting, a pistol in each hand.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, but their attention was turned as the witch began to chant.

"Draco, draco, dragon FIRE!" A ball of fire spiraled into the air, and then barreled downwards… towards Mayu.

"MAYU!" Kid and Stein yelled in unison.

8888DTK8888

**Don't kill me! I had a major writers block, and sat looking at my hands for hours! .' I'm sorry! And I'll have part 2 out soooooonnnn! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 4 pt II

Chapter 4 pt II

"_MAYU!" Kid and Stein yelled in unison._

Mayu looked up to see a familiar witch shooting a ball of flames at her.

"BLOCK!" Katashi and Makoto yelled at the same time. Mayu just stared up at it as it descended before snapping out of her trance.

"Oh, yeah, good point." She put one knee on the ground, and put the Katanas over her head in an X. The fire blasted onto the Katanas and around Mayu, not harming her. "Katashi, Makoto!" she screamed at the blackened blades. She heard a coughing and a barely audible, hoarse reply. Mayu tossed her Katanas next to Black*Star and turned to face the witch. "I will fight you without them if it means they stay safe." She snapped a lamppost in half and shattered the top so that it was just a thin pole.

"Oh really?" the witch sneered. "Trying to play hero, are we?" Draco, draco, dragon fire!" The tattoo on her arm, that was hardly recognizable, lit on fire and was lifted into the air. The fire grew larger until it disappeared in a wisp of smoke to reveal a red dragon. A big one. It roared and Mayu froze in fear. It's golden eyes seemed to be staring through her. It's mouth opened, revealing a forked tongue separating large rows of teeth, and the orange ball of fire forming that was now headed straight for her…

Mayu felt something collide into her and push her to the ground. She felt the heat of the fire exploding behind her as she turned to face her attacker, or should she say life-saver. Tall, a black suit and hair with 3 white stripes, and a pair of two-toned amber eyes clouded with anxiety and worry, staring into hers.

"Kid!" Mayu shrieked. "Y- You saved my life!"

"Don't mention it." Kid grunted as he stood, wielding his pistols. He aimed at the dragon and fired rapidly, using only his pinkies to pull the triggers. "Go while you can!"

The dragon snarled at the bullets and shot another blast of fire. Instead of running, Mayu stood in front of Kid, who let out a shout of protest, and twirled the pole quickly on the tips of her fingers. The ball hit the pole and began to break apart and dissipate, and then finally vanished.

"You saved my life." Mayu turned to Kid with a smile.

"Don't mention it." The pair turned when they heard a shout of pain from Stein. He was battling with the witch head-on, using Tsubaki in a much smarter way than Black*Star would have. Now, he had a claw through his should. Luckily, it wasn't the arm he used to wield Tsubaki. Stein looked down at the Enchanted Sword, up at the witch, down at the sword and back again. Then, the Enchanted Sword was thrust through the witch's chest. She shrieked in pain, releasing the claw and stumbling backwards, dislodging the sword. It fell with a clang next to Stein, who was on the ground examining his shoulder. Mayu and Kid rushed over as Tsubaki transformed back.

"Stein, are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stein fixed his glasses, the left lens cracked. "Oh no." The group looked up to see the dragon aiming at them, a flame burst dancing on it's tongue, ready to fire. Before it could make it's move, though, a deep but familiar sounding voice echoed off the walls of the academy.

"REAPER-CHOP!" A large, white hand crashed into the dragon's back and sent it barreling to the ground. It exploded in a flash of light and fire. The witch's expression changed from horror, to angry, to an eerie calm.

"Well, if it isn't the Reaper." She stated coldly, sitting on her broom that had been levitating peacefully throughout the entire battle.

"Kisa." Lord Death's voice had gone back to it's normal high-pitched, goofy state. The witch laughed.

"Is that funny get-up and stupid voice how you display yourself to the students?" she asked.

"At least I'm respected by the youth, rather than attacked by them on first sight." Lord Death retorted. There was an awkward silence that stretched out over the courtyard.

"I guess I should get going." Kisa yawned. "All this fighting is making me tired." The broom lifted into the air.

"You're not getting away again!" A voice shouted. Mayu and the others turned to see Makoto shouting. Katashi followed, carrying a half-conscious Black*Star.

"I'm going to have to disagree." Kisa smiled coldly. A large claw rose over her back, glinting in the sunlight.

"Go on," Makoto spread his arms wide. "Hit me!"

"Oh, I'm not going to hit you." Kisa said, drawing the words out slowly. Mayu turned to the witch in confusion to watch a claw pierce her chest. Pain shot through her body, shattering the remaining energy and willpower she had. Her abdomen felt as though it was on fire, and breath became excruciatingly difficult.

Mayu crashed to the ground, losing consciousness quickly. She heard several people yell her name, and many people appear in her blurry vision, but could only make out one. Kid. Mayu could feel herself fading, and she reached out her hand…

8888DTK8888

Kid's heart skipped a beat as the claw pierced through Mayu. He heard the witch laughing and flying away as she fell into his arms.

"MAYU!" he yelled, laying her on the ground. "MAYU!" he saw Stein instantly begin to examine her wound; he saw Maka begin to cry in Soul's arms when they came over; he saw Katashi turn into a Katana, and Makoto chase the witch; he saw Tsubaki collapse and pass out in Black*Star's arms; and he saw the dark clouds appear from no where in particular and the rain begin to pour.

Kid looked down at Mayu again, and saw her lift a shaky hand. He grabbed it and held it gently.

"Mayu-." He began softly, but was stopped when she put a finger to his lips.

"I'm.. gonna… be.. okay." She choked out, blinking from the rain.

A tear fell down Kid's cheek, although you couldn't tell because of the rain. He held her hand tightly, the ashen taste of fear creeping up his throat at the thought of her death. He stood to leave, soaked, exhausted, and Stein needing to move Mayu to the hospital for the right materials, when she squeezed his hand.

"Stay." She whispered. Kid knew, from one look from her lovely green eyes that he couldn't leave. He carried her to Stein's car, and sat with her the whole way. And even during the operation, he never left her side. And… their hands never parted.


	6. Chapter 5

**Don't hate me! I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while! So, I made sure to make this chapter extra looooonnnngggg! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The pain was excruciating. Mayu's chest felt tight, and pressured, as if there was a pile of bricks on it. Breathing was difficult, and every time her eyes tried to open, they would slam shut again. It didn't matter anyway, because even though she had been asleep for a long time, it felt as though she'd been awake for years. And worse, she felt paralyzed. She was afraid that she might have lost her mobility.

Mayu could hear the voices of people, but couldn't make-out what they were saying. Most of the time it was angry, or demanding, like someone was upset. Sometimes, she could hear crying, as if someone were thinking that she was dead. The only reason Mayu didn't panic was because of what she could feel. She knew Kid was there, the whole time, because he was holding her hand. This was her only comfort in the darkness.

888DTK888

The sunlight pouring through the window shone into Mayu's eyes as they cracked open. She looked outside to see the leaves swaying gently in the breeze. She looked around the sterile white room, wondering where she was. Her eyes went from the counter, to an oddly familiar looking swivel chair, to the monitor watching her heart rate, to her hand in which Kid's was locked in.

Mayu looked at Kid, whose head was resting on the edge of the bed, was sleeping. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in a while, and his hair and suit were untidy. He seemed small and frail as he snored softly, almost so soft that it wasn't audible at all.

Her awakening sped up her heart rate slightly, but it was enough to jolt Kid from his slumber. His two-toned amber gaze fluttered around the room and locked with Mayu's before closing and his head dropping. Then, his eyes shot open with surprise, and Kid stood up quickly, knocking back the chair he'd previously been in.

"Mayu!" he shouted. "I…I thought that it was like every other time. Y-you would be s-sleeping and the monitor was just you dreaming, but you're awake!" Mayu giggled and slowly sat up. She wasn't in too much pain, but did not want to push her body too much. She hugged Kid tightly, and he hugged her back. They sat in this position until Stein burst through the door.

His eyes were wide, and his breathing was frantic, as if he'd seen something terrifying. He spotted Kid and Mayu, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Good to see you're awake." He told Mayu, fixing his glasses. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired." Mayu's head began to throb. "And I think a headache is coming on." Stein sat backwards in his swivel chair, his chest leaning against the back of it, and began writing on his clipboard. He nodded as she spoke, and eyed Kid warily every now and again. "Ok, did you and Kid get into a fight or something?" Kid glared at Stein, who sighed.

"No, it's just that he hasn't left this room for two weeks, and -." Stein was interrupted as Mayu yelled.

"I've been out for 2 weeks?!" Mayu screamed. Her heart rate sped up, and the monitor was going crazy. She ripped her hand from Kid's and began shoving her blankets off.

"Mayu." Stein said warningly; Mayu's head jolted up.

"What?!" she snapped.

"The earliest you can leave here is tomorrow afternoon, so I wouldn't get too worried about leaving yet." He explained. The monitor slowed down as Mayu sighed and reluctantly agreed to stay in bed. There was a long pause, and Mayu broke it.

"What happened to Kisa?"

"The Dragon Witch?" Stein inquired. "No one knows, after you passed out, she left. Lord Death did send a couple of Meisters after her. And your bro-." Kid cut him off.

"We think she may be hiding somewhere outside of town." Mayu turned her attention to Kid. "That's where the Meisters are looking right now. You should get more rest." He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then focused his two-toned gaze on Stein. "Stein, a word please?"

Mayu watched through half-opened eyes as the pair disappeared into the hallway. She could hear them talking, but fell asleep before she could make out the words.

8888DTK8888

Stein shut the door behind him and turned to Kid who stood there, analyzing his movements.

"If there's something you got to say, then say it." Stein ordered, sitting calmly on his swivel chair. "I don't have all day, and I have to record what Mayu's just told me."

"Don't mention her brothers; pass the message on to anyone else that comes in." Kid said, turning to leave.

"Wait, why?" Stein asked, fixing his glasses.

"Think about her reaction when she figured out that she was in a coma for two weeks. Now imagine what she'll do when she figures out that the only family she has left just vanished." Kid explained. Stein blinked, processing this, and then nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I'll pass on the message."

"Good." Kid nodded a thanks and turned, walking down the hall and out of the hospital. Liz and Patty were walking in with Tsubaki and Maka.

"Kid!" Liz exclaimed in surprise. The other three had a surprised look on too. "We were just coming to check on you."

"I thought you said you weren't leaving until Mayu woke up." Maka said. "Wait, does that mean she's awake?" Kid nodded. "Let's go see her!"

"She's resting." Kid said. "We should leave her be." He walked down the steps, the girls anxiously firing questions at him.

"Is she healed?"

"Is she feeling well?"

"Is she eating okay?"

"When are they releasing her?"

"Will she recover?"

"Is she going to go on missions again?"

"What does Stein have to say about it?"

"Does she know about Makoto and Katashi?" (_**Heh heh heh… 8 questions. XD) **_Kid stopped abruptly, and turned to face the group behind him.

"Girls, Mayu is fine. Stein says she has made a full recovery. She will be released tomorrow afternoon, and do NOT mention her brothers." He continued to walk although the girls paused in confusion.

"Why not?" Tsubaki asked tentatively. Kid stopped again.

"When she figured out that she had been in a coma for two weeks, she panicked. Now tell me," he turned to face them. "How do you think she'll react when she realizes the only family she has left disappeared?" There was a long pause.

"She'll –she'll blame herself." Tsubaki said quietly. Kid nodded slowly.

"Say that she wasn't strong enough." Maka agreed softly. Patty whispered something, barely audible, in objection.

"What?" Liz asked, very close to tears.

"But it's not her fault." She repeated.

"We know." Liz said, putting an arm around her sister's shoulder. "But she won't see it that way. When your mind is filled with grief, it tends to cloud your judgment; makes think differently about things." Suddenly, the building next to them had a huge crater in its side; bricks cracking and falling as Kid's fist crashed into it. "Kid, what's gotten into you?!" Liz demanded. "First, you don't leave the hospital for two weeks, and then as soon as you get out you start destroying buildings!" Kid whirled on her, knuckles white and bleeding.

"Imagine it!" he snapped. "You're second day at a new school and you defeat one of the strongest Meisters there only to get beat by a witch and lose your only family! How would you feel?!" Liz paused, thinking.

"Yeah, that would be hard." She decided. Kid sighed.

"It's my fault." He slumped to the ground. "She was right there, and I'm virtually invincible! All I had to do was step to the right, that's it! I almost let the most symmetrical being in the world die!" he began to beat the ground and cry. "I'm scum! Garbage! I'm the one who should be in the hospital! Not Mayu! Dammit! I deserve to die!" The girls were next to him instantly.

"You don't deserve to die." Patty said.

"Yeah, Mayu needs you." Tsubaki said.

"Who will look after her if you die?" Liz asked. Kid stopped crying and looked at the kneeling girls before him. He stood.

"Yes, I need to be strong for her." He straightened up, and then faltered. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka smashed a dictionary down on Kid's head.

"Where did that come from?" Kid asked, on the ground again, holding his head.

"You idiot!" Maka hissed. "You sat with her in the hospital for two weeks. _You _risked your life for hers. **You** fought a witch blindly to save her, and a dragon!" _**You **_said that if Black*Star looked like he might hurt her during their fight; you would jump in, WITHOUT WEAPONS!" Maka was now standing, screaming at Kid. "If she can't forgive you, she's not worth it, but you won't have to worry about that because she **WILL!**" Maka was gasping as she sat. Kid looked at the girls, blinking.

"You really think so?"

"YES!" Kid fell over backwards. The girls stood and Liz offered him a hand.

"C'mon, we're going shopping." She said, pulling Kid to his feet.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's your birthday soon, remember?" Liz asked.

"_Oh yeah, how could I forget that I'm turning 16?" _Kid thought.

"And don't worry," Liz added with a wink. "We'll get Mayu something too." As Kid blushed, the girls giggled.

8888DTK8888

"Are you comfortable?" Stein asked before retreating to his swivel chair. Mayu nodded. He sat and fixed his glasses. "Now, what would you like to know?"

"What happened after I passed out?" Mayu asked instantly.

"Right to the point." Stein chuckled. "Well, Maka and Soul were the first to try and re-locate the witch. Lord Death sent Black*Star and Tsubaki after her, too. He could've sent Kid, but-." Stein shrugged.

"What?" Mayu asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Well, he never left your side." Mayu froze, and then relaxed.

"Oh."

"Yep, and then he just sent people to patrol our borders until the witch was- well, is- found." Stein finished.

"Wait, you mean you don't have any clue at all?"

"Nope."

"Damn her. It's just like Kisa to hide." Mayu muttered.

"Hold on," Stein looked at her in surprise. "You _knew_ the witch?" Mayu sighed.

"If I explain, you can't tell a soul." Stein nodded; Mayu sighed again. "Ok, she's Makoto and Katashi's mother." Stein's jaw dropped. "I know! Anyway, she raised them well enough, but when they figured out she was a witch, they didn't trust her. They argued, and she hit Katashi, That's why he's so quiet; he's afraid. Makoto became upset, and they left that night. They lived on the streets because they were abandoned, like me. We met shortly after, but not the way any of us expected. I had been jumped by an older guy who took my money. He wanted more than that, considering I was young and female and he was drunk. But like I said, they were raised right, they knew wrong when they saw it. They attacked the man and fought him off, then returned my money. When I realized they were weapons and they realized I was a Meister, we began training as a team. We got left alone, and we were inseparable." Mayu's voice was full of pride, and then dropped. "Then, Kisa found us. She promised she could be a better mother, but Katashi and Makoto refused. A battle broke out that we narrowly escaped. We crossed a marsh-swampy thing, then a forest, and then wandered the desert outside town for a few days and then ended up here. Sid took us to Lord Death where we enrolled and, finally, joined." Mayu sighed. "But it looks like he's back."

"Does she hate you? Kisa?" Stein, who'd been sitting, silently listening, asked. Mayu nodded.

"Probably."

"Probably a good theory on why she attacked you and not Makoto, or even Lord Death."

"So you saw the glare, then?"

"What?"

"How Kisa glared at Lord Death; you saw it?" Stein nodded.

"You know why?" he inquired.

"No clue." Stein stood and stretched.

"It's getting late, you should rest."

"Please don't leave." Mayu whimpered, uncomfortable with the thought of being alone. Stein chuckled.

"I'll wait until you fall asleep, and I'm in the next room over. I don't leave until my patients do." A though crossed Mayu's mind.

"That means I've been keeping you here for two weeks… I'm sorry."

""Don't be." Stein said as Mayu drifted to sleep. "As long as you recover, I'm fine." The last thing she saw was Stein light a cigarette.

Kid, Liz, and Patty walked into Mayu's hospital room as Stein was fitting her into a wheelchair.

"What happened?" Kid asked. Stein jumped and whipped around.

"Oh, it's you. My hearing must be off." Stein, twisting the screw in his head, turned to Mayu. "Is it comfortable? Are you able to control it?"

"Yep, I feel great!" Mayu said optimistically.

"Good. And nothing happened." Stein turned to face Kid. "As her doctor, I feel that it's she has one day on this wheelchair." Mayu rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Thanks, doc." She said sarcastically. "Can I go now?" Stein hesitated. "You could go home and rest." Mayu offered. "Don't tell me you slept in these beds, I didn't."

"Right, that's why you fell asleep instantly?" he asked, looking at her with a smile.

"Ok, I was injured and stuck here with nothing better to do, so I have an excuse." Mayu retorted lightly. Stein rolled his eyes, fixing his glasses.

"Fine you can go, but the wheelchair is the hospitals so it must come back."

"Got it." Mayu rolled over to Kid.

"And take the pain pills I gave you."

"Got it."

"And make sure you get more rest!"

"Got it!" Mayu sang as Kid wheeled her out the door. "Bye!"

"Goodbye!" Mayu sighed as Kid drove her down the hallway end out the door. They stopped they saw the stairs.

"Sis, how is this supposed to work?" Patty asked Liz.

"Well, we could go slowly?" Liz said, although it was more of a question.

"Or, we could do this." Kid summoned his skateboard, Beelzebub. He picked up Mayu, the way a groom would pick up his bride at a wedding, and stepped on. Mayu grasped his suit firmly as she realized his intentions. "Can you bring the wheelchair to the mansion?" Kid asked Liz. Without waiting for a reply, he took off. Mayu squeezed her eyes shut as Kid flew up over buildings. "What do you thin- uh, Mayu? You okay?" he asked.

"Sure." Mayu yelled over the wind, eyes still locked shut. After a while, Kid touched down at the mansion and summoned back Beelzebub.

"Are you afraid of height?" he asked, walking through the door.

"No." she lied, softening her grip. Kid set her down on the couch.

"Ok, suit yourself. You want something to drink?" Kid asked, walking over to the fridge.

"Just some water." Mayu replied, leaning back against the couch, relieved that she was on solid ground. Kid gave her a bottle and she drank it in 10 seconds. Kid stared at her, mouth agape.

"Thirsty much?" he asked, smiling. Mayu crushed the bottle and threw it directly in the trash.

"A little bit." Kid laughed, realizing that he hadn't done so ever since Mayu had been hospitalized.

"_She's the only one that can make me do that." _He thought. _"Make me forget how to feel emotion."_

"Kid?" Mayu asked, jolting him back to reality. "Do you want me to get the door?"

"What, did it ring?" Mayu sighed.

"I'll get it."

"Uh, NO!" Kid pushed her back as she sat up. "Stein ordered you to a day of bed-rest, you're lucky I'm letting you stay down here." He ran to get the door as Mayu let out a huffy breath and pouted. _"Liz and Patty wouldn't knock, Soul and Maka are out looking for Mayu's brothers." _Kid thought. _"So that means- oh no!"_ Kid opened the door to see what he was dreading on the other side.

"YAHOO! YOU'RE GOD IS HERE!" Black*Star shouted, shoving Kid out of the way and striding through the door. Tsubaki followed slowly, apologizing to Kid.

"SORRY! Liz texted me saying that Mayu was released now so we came to visit." She explained, handing him the large white box she was holding.

"What's this?" Kid inquired.

"Pizza." Tsubaki tilted her head with a smile, eyes closed. "I thought we could all eat and, you know, catch up." Kid shut the door and smiled.

"That would be great." He said.

8888DTK8888

Mayu leaned back against the couch, full from all the pizza she ate, as she listened to Black*Star's umpteenth story. Tsubaki had to clear points up as Black*Star overly exaggerated.

"I'm the greatest assassin ever!" Black*Star shouted, standing on the table.

"Not after Mayu beat you." Kid said, taking a swig of soda.

"Uh, I won that!" Black*Star retorted.

"How so?!" Mayu demanded. "I knocked _you_ out!"

"Yeah, but you ended up in the hospital!"

"Not by you!"

"Oh, yeah, how about a rematch?" Black*Star stepped off the table only to pass out on the ground with a bloody nose.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki kneeled next to the unconscious ninja.

"Kid!" Mayu said surprised. "Why did you punch him?" Kid's bangs covered his eyes.

"I just got you back; I'm not taking any chances." The room went silent; Mayu could seriously hear a pin drop upstairs.

"Awww!" chorused a pair of voices in the doorway. The conscious trio turned to see Liz holding shopping bags and Patty holding the wheelchair.

"Where have you been?" Kid asked sternly, wheeling the chair over to Mayu.

"We traded in Mayu's old dress." Liz said. "I changed my mind and found a better color for her." Kid glared at her, thinking. "It's okay with you, right Mayu?" Liz added quickly, nodding slightly. Kid looked at Mayu expectantly.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Mayu exclaimed. Liz looked pleadingly at Kid

"Ok, you're forgiven." Liz squealed as Tsubaki yelled from the doorway.

"I'm going to take Black*Star home now. See you later!"

"Bye! Wait, why am I getting a dress?" Mayu asked after the door closed.

"Two days from now is Kid's birthday." Liz explained. "We're having a party. We're not sure who all is coming yet, but we'll figure it out soon."

"Oh." Mayu looked thoughtful.

"Speaking of which," Kid said, locking his amber gaze with her sharp green one. "When is your birthday?"

"August 8th." Mayu said, and then noticed Kid was on the ground. "Is he okay?!" she demanded.

"Yes." Liz sighed as Patty laughed hysterically. "It's just that the number 8 is symmetrical and your birthday is 8-8."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but don't worry about it; you need some sleep." Liz dropped her bags and easily carried Mayu up the stairs and into bed. "Goodnight." She turned out the light. Mayu was so tired that she fell asleep with even considering where Makoto and Katashi were.

8888DTK8888

"Ok, Mayu, you are free to walk again." Stein said, shoving the wheelchair in a corner of Mayu's old hospital room.

"Thank you, Stein." Mayu said, and her and Kid left the hospital. "It feels great to walk again!" she stretched. Kid chuckled, and then glanced nervously at his watch.

"We should hurry. Liz and Patty are waiting for us at the restaurant near the mansion." They picked up the pace, yet talked along the way. Kid was complaining about the street-lamps. "The actual lamps only links off one way." He said as they walked into the restaurant. "Some have two, which I love, but some have one-."

"Which I/you hate." They said in unison, and then laughed. They found Liz and Patty at a table with Soul and Maka.

"Look who we found!" Liz called, beckoning the pair over. Kid and Mayu sat, ordered food, and joined the conversation. After a while, Kid noticed that Mayu had become quiet.

"Mayu," he said, and all conversation at the table stopped. "Is something wrong?" No one moved except Mayu who absent-mindedly rolled a meatball over her spaghetti. She stopped abruptly, and looked up directly at Maka.

"Where are Makoto and Katashi?" Liz and Patty froze; Kid's jaw dropped; Soul stiffened; and Maka flinched. Maka looked at Soul who shook his head and continued to stab his lasagna with his fork, which he couldn't quite grab. Maka looked at the Thompson sisters, who exchanged a worried glance before copying Soul. Maka looked desperately up at Kid, who stood.

"I need to go complain to the chef about my meal not being symmetrical." He stated before leaving. Maka turned to Mayu, whose eyes never left hers, and sighed.

"Mayu." She swallowed. "We have r-reason to b-believe that they-they are-are-." Maka stuttered, looking ready to cry.

"SPIT IT OUT!" Mayu snapped.

"They're gone!" Maka cried out. Mayu felt her heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean gone?"

**Review….. please?**


End file.
